Untamable Love
by Star Twinkle Angel
Summary: AU You treasure it once you lose it. HATUS!


Untamable Love

Hello people!

A little A/N:

This is my new story _Untamable Love_! I am going to try and update as often as possible. Im trying to make this short so, I would like to say you wont be disappointed with this fic, well hopefully .

One more thing, everybody in this fic is strictly _human_. They do not have their demonic or miko abilities in this fic. Otherwise their features would remain the same. As for Inuyasha he would look like his human form.

This beginning chapter may not be that interesting, but it just shorta explains the characters, and the setting and plot.

Now enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Do I have to? I dont own Inuyasha!

Okay, now on with the fic!

****

Prologue: Part One

------------------

_Present Day Tokyo (2005):_

On a cold October afternoon there laid a fourteen- almost fifteen year old boy on the grass. His expressionless pale face covered in white powder and black eye liner and eyes closed with no possible way to indicate what he was thinking at the moment. Then finally the closed eyes opens that showed deep sorrow and pain.

The boy, got up from his position and stood up tall. He was wearing a black T-Shirt and black saggy pants just hanging below his waist with a very noticeable silver chain hanging about.

The boy walk up to the deserted playground and sat on one of the twins swings. Remembering the last time her was here with _her_.

There he was completely lost in thought, not even an nuclear bomb would possibly awake him from his deep thinking.

"Kagome.."

The boy looked up into the clear white sky once again in deep thought...

_Past Tokyo (2002):_

Summer vacation had just ended. All the preteens and teenagers are now in line waiting to get their schedule in the main office. There stood, a young boy about eleven years old in line waiting for his schedule.

He very was excited. He just now going to enter middle school and is about to start sixth grade. He couldn't be happier in his life. _This year is going to be a blast!_ the young boy thought with a smile.

Just then it was his turn to get his schedule, he was still lost in his thoughts to notice a woman calling to him.

"Hey! Mr.! People are waiting you know? Move up and let's get this over with!"

With that he shook out of his thoughts and moved on.

Maybe this year isn't going to be so great after all.. he sighed.

"Last name?" he can tell the lady was getting impatient.

"Takahashi." He wanted to get out of here with his schedule as soon as possible. This old hag was getting on his nerves as with her _old lady_ attitude.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes." He try to sound respectively, but cannot help but let out a bit of disgust.

She quickly handed him his schedule without another word to him. He got the sign that she wasn't going to say anymore to him, so he quickly left.

"Stupid bitch…" he muttered under his breath.

After he gotten over it, he glanced at his schedule.

****

------

Language Arts - Myoga RM 25

Science - Myoga RM 25

Pre-Algebra - Totosai RM 30

History - Totosai RM 30

Physical Education - Naraku Gym

Band - Jakotsu Music Building

------

He was now having trouble finding his first class. After all it is a big school. Shikon Middle School is one of the most biggest schools in Japan, and only for the rich.

Still having difficulty, Inuyasha looked around and saw a boy about the same age as him asked him for directions.

"Aye, I see. Im in the same class. Follow me and I can show you."

Inuyasha mumbled a little "_thanks_"

"No prob. By the way, my name is Miroku, and you are?"

"Inuyasha."

"Dog-demon. Nice name."

"Err…m… thanks."

As the walked to class they each talked about their lives, and what school they originally came from. Until they came their designated classroom.

"Looks, like we'll talk later during break, let go in."

With that, two young preteens walked into the awaiting classroom. When they entered all eyes were on them.

Just then, Inuyasha noticed a long haired raven girl with chocolate brown eyes looking upon him. Her skin was so flawless she reminded him of a china doll. She sat in the second row, last seat to the back. Not that he was having any particular feelings for this girl, but her features caught him. When the starring drama died down, she looked away, and turn around and continue on talking to her friend. He then too looked away.

"Hey so where you want to sit?" he turned towards Miroku.

"Hmm.. I donno. Hey there's two empty seats over there-" He pointed towards the two seats in the back, and one of them is the seat in back of the girl he was starring at earlier.

"Sure." Inuyasha walked up towards the seat that the girl was sitting in front of. He was about to sit down, when-

WHACK!

"Pervert!"

He looked around the classroom and saw that the voice belongs to a dark brown haired girl, whose face is red from angered, standing next to an red hand-printed face Miroku laying unconscious on the floor.

Inuyasha sweat-dropped. No longer was he feeling sorry for Miroku that he was hated by all girls at his elementary school, as he told him about earlier, when they were discussing about their lives. _Seems like he left out the part were we kelp groping them._ He sighed

The raven haired girl giggled.

He looked at her. Now that he was closer to her, she looked even prettier. Still, he did not have any feelings for her one so ever.

"Sango," he heard her say "get over it. He's just playing around." _her voice, her voice, so sweet and gentle._

By now the unconscious Miroku had woken up. He must have heard what the raven haired girl had said lightened up. "Yes, yes milady, certainly I was just playing with your dear friend…"

Miroku lifted up his right hand towards that raven haired girl, to reach her-

WHACK!

Again, he was knocked unconscious, by of course no other than Sango.

"Daum pervert…" Inuyasha mumbled.

"He your friend?" the raven girl asked.

Taking a moment to realized she was talking to him, he answered,

"Guess so, just met him like-" he looked up at the clock "about twenty minutes ago."

She giggled, "I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha."

"Nice name."

"Thanks"

Just then, an old man with a bald patch in the middle, of his gray hair, walked into the classroom.

"Hello class, I am your sensai for this class. As some of you may know, my name Myoga. I may be your Science sensai as well. Well off with the rules.."

The rest of the class period he explained how he wanted things done, his expectation, and other thinings he "_expects_" from his students.

As being Inuyasha, he was getting quiet bored, just looking around the classroom, which he found a kids swallowed gun, some fat kid picking his nose, and… Kagome as fallen asleep. He couldn't blame her, this is extremely boring. He slightly shook her to wake her up. She turned around smiled at him and muttered a quick "Thanks".

Turns out that Miroku, the girl Miroku groped, and Kagome, was in his next three classes as well. But then during fourth and fifth period, Kagome and her friend was no where to be seen. To his disappointment he wanted to see Kagome in shorts. _Wait? What was he thinking? He isn't that perverted Miroku! Daum Miroku must have really gotten to him. _He shook off that thought and go dressed and went into the gym with Miroku.

As they arrived their P.E. teacher _sir_ (as he preferred the class to call him that) Naraku was the _worst _teacher he ever faced that day! Even that idiot Totosai that didn't even know his math wasn't that bad.

Naraku was cruel and always wore his evil smile, no more like a grin.

Afterwards was band once again, with Miroku, which is oddly weird being with the pervert the whole day. Not that he was complaining, he's was actually pretty cool if It wasn't for his pervertness. For an example checking girls out in their shorts the whole time at P.E. The first day went by pretty good… well except for Naraku anyways…

__

Present Day Tokyo (2005):

He smiled at that day, a true smile in months. It was the day he met all his wonderful friends, and well of course _her_. It was then Inuyasha decided to leave this empty and hollow park, and walked home. Just then, there was a just a glimpse of sunlight. Well, just a glimpse anyway.

--------------------

A/N: Yes, I know! I know! Very boring! Yes, I agree! But I promise next chapter won't be as boring as this one. The next chapter would end the prologue. There would only be a couple of short flashbacks, and we would start the _real _story then!

Well until next time!

-InuKagPar4Life


End file.
